You're My Prisoner, Nothing Less
by Mynameiszigzag
Summary: He kidnapped her. She was his prisoner, to please him how he see fit. Hearts beat faster. Gazes linger. Bonds are broken. Promises are made. Can a bookworn and a monster become closer than they should?
1. Waking up

Set during Phantom Lord Arc. Mynameiszigzag doesn't own Fairy Lord …sadly or there would be the following couples: natsuxlucy, grayxjuvia, gajeelxlevi, mirajanexfried, evergreenxelfman, happyxcharle, wendyxromeo, canaxlaxus, erzaxjellal, azlacxbisca (they'd be all confessed and stuff), and lokexaries.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

"Jet! Droy!"

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy made their way through the crowd only to find two of the three members of Shadow Gear, nailed to a tree, the Phantom Lord symbol painted between them. Levi was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she? Where's Levi?" Lucy asked, franticly.

"I hope she's okay." Gray whispered.

"I'M GONNA BEAT THEM ALL UP!" Natsu yelled, frightening the citizens.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

Levi woke up to darkness. There was a pile of books next to her. There was a shadow in the corner.

"Those books are for you. You can read them if you want." He said coldly, not a hint of emotion in his voice.

"W-where am I?" Levi asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Doesn't matter. You're my prisoner. You try to run, I kill you." Levi shivered.

"Who are you?" She asked, with more confidence. She didn't want to appear weak in front of him, knowing he'd get a personal pleasure from seeing her afraid of whatever kind of wizard he was.

He came into a small patch of light. He had red eyes, black hair, and piercings all over his face, three over each of his eyelids, three going down each side of his nose. Three on each of his each ears, and two on his chin. He was smirking, showing his sharpened teeth.

"Gajeel Redfox. I'm part of Phantom Lord. I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer." Levi gasped.

"Wait, y-you're the one who attacked my team and I, aren't you." She asked.

"Not only are you pretty, you're smart too." He chuckled, Levi blushed.

"T-thanks, I think." She stammered.

"…"

Levi silently picked up a book. It was one of those she had at home. She opened it.

_Property of Levi McGarden._

"Y-you took this from my house?" She exclaimed.

"So?"

"So? SO? You went through my stuff! T-that's illegal!" Levi screamed.

"No, it's not. You're just over-reacting."

"GAH! I HATE YOU!"

"That's fine. I'm not too fond of you either." Gajeel admitted.

Levi screamed and threw a book at him. He picked it up and looked at the cover. It was her diary. He must've picked it up by accident.

"I don't think _your diary _is something you want to throw at people." He then proceeded to open it, smirking as he did so.

Levi processed what he said, "Oh! Give it back!" She reached for it, falling into his lap.

They both processed what position they were in. She was in his lap, straddling him. Their faces were close, their noses touching. His arm was stretched out, slightly backwards. Her arm was the same, except her hand was grabbing his wrist. Her other hand was in his chest. His other arm was on her waist. He smirked and kissed her nose. Her whole face turned red. He pulled their outstretched arm to them and gave Levi her diary.

"Ya know, you could've just asked." He chuckled.

"GAH! Whatever!" She yelled, getting off of him. He just sat there and smirked. She sat back on the bed and opened the first book, "Is there any light around there?" He got up and opened the curtain she failed to notice.

Once the room was lit up, Levi gasped. The room was a mess. It looked like the guild after it was destroyed. There was iron everywhere, broken rods, forks, knives, spoons, plates, nails, bolts littered the floor. The bed she was on consisted of a sheet, a pillow, and a comforter. The window was so grimy, Levi couldn't see outside, but she could see that the sun was setting.

"Um, G-Gajeel-kun?"

"What, bookworm." He snapped.

"How long was I out?" She squeaked.

"All night and almost all day." He responded.

"Oh."

Gajeel sat next to her in the 'bed'. They sat in silence, him silent and Levi reading her book. Once the sun set, she closed the book and placed it on top of the pile, above her diary. She glanced over at Gajeel and found him looking at her, with an intimidating glare. She looked back at her books and yawned. She usually read that particular book before bed. She looked at him again. He was asleep. Not wanting to appear weak, she laid down and pulled the comforter over both of them and fell asleep. Gajeel opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping girl next to him. She was peaceful. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer once he saw her shiver. She snuggled against him, sensing the warmth. He smiled a small smile. They might hate each other but they had something in common. They both had nothing against silence. She read and he brooded.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

'_Gajeel-kun?'_

'_Yes, bookworm?'_

'_Do you love me?'_

_A laugh, 'Of course I do.' A long passionate kiss, 'Do you love me?'_

_A giggle, 'I wouldn't have stayed of I didn't.'_

'_You didn't have to stay, or come back for that matter. Why did you?'_

'_T-they said y-you were a monster. I hated the r-rumors. I quit and d-decided to come back t-to you.' She sobbed as he held her._

_There, they fell asleep together._

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

Levi woke with a scream. She had a nightmare. She dreamed that Gajeel had tortured her and killed her, slowly and painfully. He had kissed her bloodied mouth over and over again and laughed. It was a cold and menacing laugh. He sliced her arm open and watched as the blood poured out onto the floor. She had screamed for her friends back at Fairy Tail to come save her, but no one showed up. She cried as he raised a blade to finish her off. Then, she had woken up.

Gajeel woke with a gasp. He had dreamed that he loved Levi. He could never love her. He couldn't love anyone. He was a monster. He looked to her, expecting to see her asleep but instead, he saw her wide-eyed and sobbing. Her hand was covering her mouth and the other was on her stomach. She was sweating. He grabbed her just as she broke out sobbing, tears running down her cheek. She grabbed his shirt in a death grip. He held her close. When her sobs turned into whimpers, he released her. When she finally stopped making noise, she grabbed the book at the bottom of the pile, not caring that the rest fell over. She opened it and began to read. Gajeel laid down and got comfortable. It would be a while until she was ready to talk. Every once and a while, she would wipe a tear.

"Bookworm." She looked at him with puffy, red eyes, "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here, okay?"

She nodded and turned back to her book. She was happy that he was trying to comfort her. She would talk to him when she finished the book. She was his prisoner, nothing less.


	2. It's Cold!

Gomen. Last chapter I put Phantom Tail, not Phantom Lord…

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

Levi closed her book and looked next to her. He wasn't there. Levy sighed and looked out the window. Putting the book down, she decided to have a look around. She stepped of the bed and her foot got caught in- something. She fell, cutting her left forearm on a piece of iron. It wasn't a huge gash, but it was bleeding profusely. She took off her dark blue vest and tied it the best she could over the wound tightly. Blood soaked through but didn't soak it. It would be fine for now. She looked at the thing that cut her. It was a knife with little black gems running down the hilt. There was blood running down the blade. It was standing up thanks to it being in a vase. She picked the vase and put it on a shelf. She started to walk to the other side of the room, but she came back and turned the blade upside down. Sighing in relief, she decided to start cleaning a bit to please her warden. She smiled to herself at the thought of Gajeel in a police officer uniform. She giggled at the new thought of him arresting someone.

A couple hours later, Gajeel still wasn't there and Levi had explored the house, seeing the immense amount of padlocks on the house. There were two floors, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room. In the bedroom she woke up in, everything was the messiest than in the rest of the house. The other two rooms had a bed, an end table, and a lamp. No curtains or blinds. The first bathroom, which was closest to the messy room (she thinks it Gajeel's room), had a mirror, grimy, of course. There was also a shower stall (the kinds with the sliding glass door). She didn't look inside, afraid of what she might find. She checked the other bathroom, expecting the worst. She gasped. It was relatively clean. There was a mirror; it was starting to get grimy. The shower stall was spotless. The floor was shiny. It was definitely the one she would want to use.

She walked out of the bathroom once she heard a door open. She ran down the stairs to see who it was, pretty sure it was Gajeel.

Gajeel heard someone rundown the stairs. He had done a bit of shopping for Levi. He surely didn't was to starve the bookworm. He turned to her, only to see her trip on the last step and fall. She put her left arm out to stop her fall. When her hand made contact with the floor, she screamed and lost her balance, falling right on her arm. She whimpered. Gajeel quickly placed the bags he was holding on the floor and made his way to her. She was in a sitting position and was cradling her arm. He noticed there was a dark blue bandage on her forearm, slightly bloodied. Then, he noticed she was wearing only a strapless bikini top to cover her chest. He blushed.

"What happened?" She had tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I fell. I t-tripped and cut my a-arm in that s-stupid mess you call a r-room." She snapped.

"Oh. Well come with me." He accidently grabbed _that_ forearm, pulling her up.

Levi screamed and dropped back to the floor. She was shaking now. Gajeel reached for her again and she cringed, half-crawling, half-sliding away from him. He grabbed her shoulders and picked her up, carrying her to the kitchen that way. She protested and squirmed until he put her down in front of the sink. He turned the water on and unwrapped her arm. He placed the bloody cloth- vest- on the counter and placed her arm under the now hot water. She yelped and tried to pull away, but his death grip on her wrist and elbow kept her in place. Once he turned the water off, he released her arm. She cradled it close to her but he grabbed it and kept it an inch or two away from her body.

"Keep it there, got it?" She nodded. He turned to the cabinets under the sink and opened them, looking for gauze.

Levi jumped when a bunch of pots and pans fell out of the cabinets. She felt Gajeel's hand on her shin for reassurance. She tensed up, then shot Gajeel an icy glare when she heard him chuckle. He seemed to have sensed her glare because he turned to look at her, with an icy glare. Levi backed away, giving him the satisfaction.

"Hah!" Gajeel suddenly yelled, causing Levi to practically jump through the ceiling, "I found the gauze."

Levi shook her head and held her arm out. He slowly unwrapped the gauze from the roll around her arm. When he was done, he held the gauze in place while looking for something to hold it place. Levi placed her hand over the one holding the gauze. He looked at her.

"I'll hold it. You can look better if you have both hands." Gajeel nodded, smirking at her tenseness.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

BACK AT FAIRY TAIL

"Where is she? Why haven't you found Levi yet?"

"Jet! Go lay back down, you shouldn't be up yet!" Mirajane yelled, lightly pushing the Shadow Gear member back to the cleared out hospital they managed to salvage.

"NO! Not until you guys bring Levi back! Who know where she is, or whose she's with, OR WHAT THE CREEPS DONE WITH HER! He might have violated her!" Jet yelled, refusing to move until his nakama was found.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

"Found it! OW!" Gajeel hit his head on the top of the cabinet. Levi rolled her eyes

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

Erza came up behind him (all scary and stuff O.O), "GO LAY DOWN. WE ARE DOING EVERYTHING WE CAN TO FIND HER!" Jet yelped and hurried back to the bed he was supposed to be occupying. Whispers filled the room.

"…must be really worried. She only blows up like that at Natsu and Gray. I feel sorry for whoever is near Levi when Erza finds her." A bunch of 'Yeah' and 'scary' floated around the room.

Natsu jumped onto a table with Happy on his head, "We'll find her! And whoever has her will get a beating, FAIRY TAIL STYLE!"

Happy flew off his head, "Aye, sir!"

"Poor, Levi-chan. She must be _so_ scared." Lucy cried.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

"Thanks, Gajeel-kun!" Levi chirped.

"Hm."

"You could at least be a little nicer." She threw the tape at Gajeel.

He smirked and turned on the water, on ice cold. Once it got as cold at it could he grabbed her right arm and shoved her hand under the water.

"How I it?" He asked bluntly.

"C-cold! L-let g-go!" Her teeth were chattering. He released her, picked up the sprayer, and sprayed her, "AAAAHHHH! S-STOP! I-ITS C-COLD!" He stopped and put the sprayer thing back. She shook herself and put her thumb under the faucet, spraying them both. Gajeel turned off the water, shivering.

"W-what was t-that for?" He asked.

"P-payback." She stuttered.

"W-what?" He asked, not believing it. This _tiny_ girl was capable of payback.

"I-I didn't s-stutter." She replied.

"Y-you kinda did, idiot." He took a step toward her, and slipped on the growing puddle of water under him. He fell on top of her.

"Ow, my shoulder." He realized he was holding himself up on her shoulder and his face was… IN HER CHEST! He took his hand off her shoulder and put it on the floor, pushing himself up.

Levi was blushing immensely. He face had been in her chest two seconds ago. Now, she had locked eyes with them. He was blushing too. She put a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't injured, just sore. She looked around the room. At anything but him. When she looked back at him, his nose rubbed against hers. They weren't that far apart. She put her hands on his cheeks, intent on pushing him away, but pulled him closer, locking their lips together.

Gajeel didn't know what came over him. One second, he fell. Next, his face was in her chest. Then, he watched her inspect her shoulder. And, now they were making out. One of his hands grabbed her hip. Her clothes were soaked. His hand came into contact with her bare skin. She gasped at the softness of his hand. He immediately shoved his tongue into her mouth. Her hands went around his neck, pulling him closer.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

Cana was trying to find out Levi's condition. Lucy had broken contracts with her spirits and sent them to look for her. Everyone was doing their best to help out, or stay out of the way. Those who had a close relationship with the solid script mage were devastated.

"Lucy! I got something." Cana called. She came over, "I asked if she was with someone. Then I asked to show me their relationship." There were five cards. Cana held the first one up. It showed terror, "She was afraid at first." The second was interest, "She started to get curious about him. That was yesterday and this morning." The third was lust, "He wants her." The fourth was two hearts connected be a sword, "Some things going to happen to one of them and they'll become closer." The last was betrayal. "They'll both betray their family." It was terrible.

"I don't get it? He wants her?" Lucy stated.

"Something's going to happen between them tonight. It'll start their future, unless Levi stops him. That's all I got." Cana whispered.

Levi needs to stop him.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

Levi didn't want to stop him.


	3. Everything Inbetween

"I don't get it? He wants her?" Lucy stated.

"Something's going to happen between them tonight. It'll start their future, unless Levi stops him. That's all I got." Cana whispered feeling a little disappointed on herself.

Levi needs to stop him.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

Levi didn't want to stop him.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

"How are we supposed to tell her to stop him? We don't even know where she is!" Lucy yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! SEND A SPIRIT TO LOOK FOR HER! JUST DO SOMETHING! DON'T JUST STAND THERE BEING USELESS!" Cana yelled, knocking over a long forgotten beer mug, half filled.

Lucy looked at Cana, hurt and shocked. The whole guild had gone silent. Natsu was angry at the sudden outburst toward his nakama. Lucy felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just don't know w-what to do." Lucy fled from the guild, sobbing.

Cana slammed her fist down on the table. There was a sickening crack and blood pooling under her fist. She paid it no mind.

"God, I'm sorry." She whispered, low enough for only Natsu's sensitive ears to hear, "I didn't mean it." She clenched her teeth.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

Levi sat against the cabinet, unsure of what to say. Gajeel was right next to her, ignoring her.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

_Flashback…_

_Levi was blushing immensely. He face had been in her chest two seconds ago. Now, she had locked eyes with them. He was blushing too. She put a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't injured, just sore. She looked around the room. At anything but him. When she looked back at him, his nose rubbed against hers. They weren't that far apart. She put her hands on his cheeks, intent on pushing him away, but pulled him closer, locking their lips together._

_Gajeel didn't know what came over him. One second, he fell. Next, his face was in her chest. Then, he watched her inspect her shoulder. And, now they were making out. One of his hands grabbed her hip. Her clothes were soaked. His hand came into contact with her bare skin. She gasped at the softness of his hand. He immediately shoved his tongue into her mouth. Her hands went around his neck, pulling him closer._

_When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. Levi was blushing like crazy and Gajeel had a _slightly _apologetic look in his eyes._

'_Whoa.' Was all that was running through her mind, 'What just happened?'_

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

End of flashback…

Gajeel coughed and she turned to look at him. He was closer than she would have liked.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"For what, exactly?" Gajeel teased, smirking.

"What happened." Levi squeaked.

"What about it are you sorry about? The kiss, or actually letting it happen." He asked, pulling back to a comfortable position. (For both of them at the current moment)

She was trapped, verbally. Either way, she would say something that would hurt his feelings. She looked away, unsure.

"Just say it." Levi violently shook her head, "Alright."

Gajeel got up and grabbed the long forgotten bags of food and things. He brought them into the kitchen, being aware of the water. Levi sighed and grabbed a towel from a drawer, and started to dry the floor. They worked in silence, Gajeel putting the food and things away. Gajeel finished before Levi and helped her. When they finished, Gajeel stood up, making sure they didn't miss anywhere. He nodded to himself and held out a hand to help Levi up. She grabbed it and pulled herself up abruptly. When she was up straight, she stumbled and almost fell. Gajeel grabbed her waist, and pulled her to him, being sure they didn't fall _again_. Don't want a repeat of last time. She blushed when she realized how close they were. Her chest was pressed against his chest (err, stomach, ya know, since she's _so_ short. XD)

Levi looked up at him, trying to pull away, but his dragon slayer strength kept her there. She locked eyes with him. His eyes were filled with amusement and wonder. He leaned down and captured her lips once again, leaving Levi to wonder what his intentions for having her there were.

Gajeel took notice of her resistance when he kissed her. She was shocked, confused, and just resisting, so he kissed her deeper, pressing her against him and lifting her onto her tip toes. After a minute of kissing, Levi seemed to have melted into the kiss, responding by tangling her hands into his hair and holding herself on her toes. His hands grabbed her hips.

'What am I doing?' Gajeel thought, 'She's my prisoner and I'm kissing her. What is wrong with me?'

He abruptly broke the kiss, releasing her and walking away. Levi stood there shocked. She was content with kissing him for some reason. Then, his warmth disappeared. She turned to see him walk up the stairs. She ran to the first step, but didn't go any further.

"Gajeel?" He stopped and looked down at her.

"What?" He snapped, causing the small girl to flinch at his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was sorry about what happened, I didn't mean about the kiss or letting it happen. I meant that I was sorry for kissing you like that. I don't know why I did, but I'm _not _sorry about it." She glanced at him, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Neither am I." Gajeel whispered.

"IS THERE ANYTHING TO EAT OR SOMETHING I CAN COOK?" Levi yelled.

"I just went shopping." He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Levi was standing on her toes, trying to reach a box in a cabinet. She was using her left hand to _try _and grab the box, and her right to balance herself, by having it place on the counter and helping to push herself up. She was about five inches from the box. She would occasionally hop and add an inch or two to her height to getting the box, with no luck. Gajeel sighed and grabbed her hips, lifting her up. She grabbed the box. Once she was safely on the ground, she put the box on the counter and turned around to face Gajeel. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said, giving a quick peck on the cheek.

"What are you making?" He responded.

"Spaghetti. Want some?" Levi asked, smiling.

"Sure. Can you actually cook?" She frowned, "Can you?"

"I'm not sure." She scratched her arm.

"If you so much as burn _any _part of this kitchen, you'll be stuffed with iron, got it, _shrimp_?" Gajeel growled.

Levi nodded her head, scared for her life. She turned to the stove and gulped. Gajeel went out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into his room.

Levi, hearing his door shut, let out the breath she had been holding. She looked around the _surprisingly __**clean**_kitchen (giving the condition of his room, when she saw it for the first time she was like 0.o) and found the necessary items she needed. In one of the lower cabinets, she found a giant pot. In the upper cabinets, she found plates, but didn't get them down just yet. She also found tomatoes, garlic, onions, and peppers in the fridge. She found some hamburger meat in the freezer. She hummed to herself as she started to prepare.

Gajeel was surprised to find _some_ organization to his room. There were some things on shelves, some things in organized piled and something's left here where they were. He could actually see some of the floor. He looked on one of the shelves and saw his favorite knife. It had little black gems running down the hilt. There was some blood on it.

'Must have been what she cut herself on.' He thought. He looked at it again, this time noticing it was upside down in a vase, hilt pointing upwards. Smirking, he took the blade out of the vase and put it in a drawer.

He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, using his 'super hearing' to listen to the girl bustle around the kitchen.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

"Lucy?" Cana knocked on the door to the stellar mage's home.

"Go away, Natsu." Came a muffled response.

"It's not Natsu, its Cana." Cana corrected her.

"Oh."

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"…"

"Lucy?" There was the sound of the door being unlocked, and then it opened, revealing a red and puffy eyed Lucy.

"What?" She snapped, rubbing her nose.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just upset. I didn't mean it." Cana shook her head.

"I know. I should have been doing something, instead of being useless." Lucy admitted.

"You're wrong, "Cana said as she pushed past Lucy, and into the girl's home.

"What? How?"

"Out of all of us, you're the only calm one. You haven't blown up at any one." Cana explained.

"Yet." Lucy said, giggling.

Cana hugged the girl. The stood there for a minute or two.

"LUCY!" They jumped apart, hearing the fire dragon slayer. He jumped through the window.

"CANA DIDN'T MEAN IT! SHE WAS JUST UPSET! SHE'S COMEING HER TO- oh. Hi, Cana."

The girls burst out laughing. Natsu walked up to them, clueless as to why they were laughing.

"It's alright, Natsu. I got the message." Lucy smiled.

"Oh, well. I just wanted to say-"

BOOM!

Two people, mages, burst through the wall into Lucy's living room. One was female. She had blue hair, curled at the tips, covered by a dark blue, cylinder-shaped hat. She was wearing a small blue poncho, rimmed with cream colored fur. The dress she had on was long sleeved; the tips of the sleeves had the same fur as her poncho. There were two yellow buttons on the side. There was also a small, thin brown belt. Her shoes were plain, dark blue heels. (I didn't know what shoes she really had T.T) On her poncho, there was a little white doll/cloth thing. The head was smiling. The body was just cloth, no arms or legs. The other person was male. He had green spiky hair, and a green mustache and a spectacle covering his right eye. The suit he was wearing was brown with little ragged spikes on the shoulders, attached to the collar. There were back wing like pieces attached on the back and the elbow. They resembled bat wings. His shoes were shiny, black loafers.

"Water lock!" The female called. Cana and Natsu were immobilized in giant water spheres. Natsu was violently trying to get out, but because he was a fire dragon slayer, the water rendered him useless. Cana couldn't do anything because the impact had made her drop her cards.

"Cana, Natsu!" Lucy was pressed against a wall, frozen in shock.

"…" They were trying to talk, but couldn't because they wanted to save their oxygen.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Lucy screamed.

"I am Juvia, one of the Elemental 4. Drip drip drop." The female said.

"I am Sol, one of the Elemental 4. Non Non Non." The male said, flailing his arms all over the place.

"You friends are trapped in my Water Lock. They cannot escape. Drip drip drop." Juvia explained, with lack of emotion.

"Let them go." Lucy stepped toward Juvia, angry.

"No."

Lucy took another step. She was so focused on Juvia; she didn't notice Sol go behind her. Cana's eyes went wide as she tried to warn Lucy. Juvia smirked as Sol hit the back of Lucy's neck, rendering her unconscious.

"Night, Heartfilia." Sol laughed. He picked her up and him and Juvia escaped out the window.

Once they left and were far enough away, the Water Lock vanished, leaving two _very_ angry mages.

"First Levi, now Lucy. This is not good." Cana whispered, picking herself up off the floor.

Natsu was half way out the window, dripping wet.

"LUCY!"

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

"Alright! I did it!" Levi chirped, after taking a bite of the spaghetti she made. It turned out very good. She had made her out tomato sauce and meatballs. She was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Gajeel stepped into the kitchen. He had smelt the pasta and it was a good smell. It made his mouth water for something _other_ than iron. He followed the smell and found Levi sitting at the island, happily eating her own plate. He crept up behind her as she took another bite, this time getting the sauce all over her lips.

Before she could wipe it away, Gajeel yanked her head backwards, making her face upwards, and mashed his lips to hers experimentally. The sauce was great, but she tasted better, he decided. Once he released her, he licked his lips.

"Hm, not bad." He said, scratching his chin. Levi turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Glad you liked it. I know I did." She smirked.

"I definitely did. It was better than it looked." He responded.

Neither of them knew if the other was talking about the sauce or the kiss. But, they both were silently hoping for the same thing.

"Help yourself, there's more than enough." Levi said, returning to her dish.

Gajeel grabbed the plate that was sitting on the counter. He lifted the lid to the pot. There were noodles. The second pot was small. Inside there were meatballs. The third was the smallest. In that one was the sauce. It smelt of tomatoes, garlic, onions, and peppers. He didn't get how she made it look like sauce, instead of cut of vegetables and seasonings. He sat next to the girl and started to eat his food. It was very good, for someone who didn't know if she knew how to cook.

"How is it?" Levi asked, a little too serious.

Gajeel chuckled at her expression, "Chill. It's fine. It's the best meal I've had since joining Phantom Lord."

"Do the other members cook?" She was surprised, they were having a conversation that didn't end in a fight of some sort, (remember the water fight? That's what she means. Bet you didn't see that coming did ya? 0.0) or a kiss.

"Yeah. I don't eat it though. The smell pushes me away." He shuddered.

Levi giggled, "Are you guys close?"

"Not really. The only one's I'm anywhere close to are the Elemental 4. They can't stand me half the time though." He shrugged.

"Oh. Well that's no good. Do you have any friends? Family, maybe." Levi asked.

"I had a foster father. His name was Metalicana. He was a dragon." Gajeel responded, without emotion.

"You must miss him." Levi looked at him.

"He wasn't the nicest. He didn't show his emotion," Gajeel started.

"But you still considered him you father right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess I do miss him," He looked at her, "He-"

"Disappeared seven years ago." They both said at the same time. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked, shocked evident on his normally emotionless face.

"We have a Dragon Slayer at Fairy Tail. He's been looking for his dragon for as long as I can remember." Levi explained.

"Who was his foster father?" Gajeel asked, intrigued.

"Igneel, I think. Natsu's a great person and just wants to find him someday." Levi looked at her plate, troubled by something.

"Seem like a _wonderful_ person." Gajeel remarked, sarcastically.

Levi poked his arm, "You have no room to be talking, hon. You're the one who coops himself inside his house all of the time, then complains about not having that many friends."

Gajeel opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

'She's right.' He thought.

"You're right." He said.

"I know I am." She chirped, getting up, "You know, considering the condition of your _room_ I'm surprised this kitchen, or any other part of this house, is this _clean_." She teased.

"All of the things I need to survive are in my room." He got up at came up behind her.

She apparently sensed his closeness, because she spun around to face him. He grabbed her chin and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, tasting her and the meal. He broke the kiss a second later, but kept his grip on her chin.

"Why do you do that?" Levi asked.

"What? Kiss you?" She nodded, "I'm just having some fun. What's the point of having someone around and not having some fun with them? Not sexually, I mean."

"Hm," She had a devilish glint in her eyes, "I guess you're right. Best to have some fun while it lasts. Who knows when my friends will find me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He pulled back.

"And, since you're my prisoner, I can so whatever I want with you." He pressed his lips to hers again.

Nothing was going to stop him. She didn't want to stop him. After all, she was his prisoner, nothing less.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

"So they were after Lucy?" Mirajane asked. Everyone had gotten the tragic news of her kidnapping.

"Either that, or they're killing us off, one by one." Bisca murmured. They all looked at her.

"I hope that's not it." Azlack whispered, but because of the eerie silence, everyone heard him.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

An unconscious Lucy Heartfilia was tossed to the ground by Juvia Locksar. She was now lying right on the ground in front of Phantom Lord guild master Jose Porla. He laughed. He was going to be rich.

"Good job, Juvia and Sol. Juvia, get Gajeel. Tell him to collect her. He is to watch her and exterminate _anyone_ who comes for her." He laughed again, this time it sounded like a cackle, and it echoed throughout the room.

"Yes, sir. I shall do so right away. Drip drip drop." She left.

"Sol, go ready the others. We shall exterminate Fairy Tail. _**Tonight."**_ Another eerie laugh/cackle.

"Of course. We shall look forward to the downfall of the second strongest guild. Non non non." He bowed so low, his forehead, touched the dirty floor. Then, he left.

"We shall make history. We shall be the most feared guild. Everyone shall bow down to us. Get ready Fairy Tail, we're coming for you." His laughter boomed throughout the guild.

}{

}{  
>}{<p>

'_G-Gajeel! Wake up! P-please! I need you, I love you. P-please, d-don't leave me.'_

_A cough, 'H-hey. I'm not gone.'_

'_I-I thought I lost you.'_

'_For you, *cough* it'd be an honor to die.'_

'_W-why? I'm not that s-strong.'_

' _Y-you made me f-feel again. *cough* You showed me that I was human. Y-you changed me. You showed me love.*cough*_

'_I love you, Gajeel.'_

_Silence._

'_Gajeel?'_

_Silence._

'_Gajeel! Say something.'_

_Silence._

'_GAJEEL!'_

_*sobs*_


	4. The Best Night, for Levi

**I know, I know. I'm late with this one. I didn't mean to be. I want to start off by thanking a couple of my favorite reviewers. I read all the reviews and these ones stood out and made me smile:**

**Nightrader1234: I'm glad you found this site to. And I will update faster, don't die of anticipation**

**Inez89: A little too enthusiastic, but I like it. There will be more of everything**

**AkrennianPhantomLady****: I don't know you'll have to wait to find out.**

**Kiren: I do too**

**HeartGold12: Thanks. I know there are way better fanfics out there and I'm glad you took the time to read and leave a review.**

**Splitheart112: I know I wouldn't… ;)**

**ON WITH THE STORY! OH AND BTW, THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON ^v^**

The door to one of the spare rooms in Gajeel's house slammed open, two bodies stumbling through, their lips locked. Gajeel had taken Levi in this one so she wouldn't get hurt again.

Levi knew what was going to happen if she didn't stop him. She knew she should, but it felt so _right_, so she didn't, glad with her decision.

Gajeel picked Levi up and very gently placed her on the bed. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. With his left hand, he caressed her face. With his right he ran his fingers through her hair. Licking her bottom lip, he eased her mouth open with a gasp from her, and slid his tongue in ever so gently, careful not to frighten her.

His tongue slid across hers, making her shiver and moan. She wasn't going to hide anything. She was going to show that she was as strong as he was. He wanted more. So, he broke their lips apart and kissed her cheek. His lips danced from her cheek and down her throat, stopping only to suck where her pulse was.

"More." Levi moaned from under him.

Gajeel smirked against her neck and licked the mark he just gave her. He trailed down her body, licking, kissing, sucking, and biting gently along the way, until he reached her top.

"Do it." She whispered, smiling at him. She wanted him; it was there in her eyes.

She arched her back to give him room to remove the fabric. When it was of, Gajeel threw it to the floor and admired her.

She wasn't big and plentiful, like most women these days. She was small, round, sweet.

"I like it." He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Really? Then don't just sit there, do something." Levi growled, closing her eyes.

Gajeel smirked and kissed the top of each breast. She smiled and ran her fingers into his hair. He kissed all over her right breast, careful to avoid the nipple, which was becoming hard and tempting with each kiss. Finally, he lowered his mouth and took the bud into his mouth, sucking it gently. Levi moaned softly, savoring his warm mouth on her aching breast. Keeping the nipple in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it and nipped it gently, making her writhe under him.

When he repeated this process on the other cold breast, Levi led her hand to her moist core, stroking herself. She was wet beyond anything she had ever known. Those lonely nights in her room compared nothing to this, neither did those nights spent with Jet or Droy, or sometimes both.

"Stop." Gajeel murmured in her ear. Her eyes snapped open as she pulled her hand out of her pants.

Her fingers were shiny and slick with her aroused juices. She brought them to her mouth, only to have the dragon slayer suck them clean before she could. When he released her two fingers, he smiled, satisfied with the results.

"Would you like me to continue?" He asked, "I could always stop."

"No, no, don't stop. I want more. I _need _more." Levi responded, half-moaning.

He laughed and moved his hands down to her pants.

"Lift your hips, so I can take these damned things off." She giggled as she did what he asked.

When her pants were off, he wasted no time in ripping, and yes, she meant ripping, her soaked panties off. He smelt the fabric and threw them somewhere.

"You're turn." Levi whispered.

Gajeel smiled and climbed off her, standing up. He started to take off his socks and shoes, very slowly. When they were off, they joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. Then he started to unfasten the button on his pants.

"Gajeel," Levi moaned, her lead falling back, "Hurry up." Then all was silent as he grabbed the zipper.

The snick of his zipper sliding down broke through the brief hush. She drew in a long breath to steady her nerves. Next came the rustling of fabric, and then the dull thud against the floor. However, the soft whisper of his shirt landing atop the slacks was like a gunshot heralding the start of the race.

"Faster then," He said a split second prior to pouncing beside her. The bed bounced, and Levi's insides wobbled with it.

Warm hands closed over her knees, bending them to a forty-degree angle even as he spread her legs, now hovering over her. And then he paused. "Levi, am I your first?"

"N-no." She responded.

"Good," He whispered, "I don't want to waste time waiting for you to get over the loss of your virginity." He smirked and kissed her.

Then, he lowered his head in between her legs and sniffed. She smelt like sweet fruits. Opening his mouth, he tasted the aroma of her arousal.

_Amazing_, he thought.

Gajeel stuck his tongue into her folds and licked her slowly. He felt the small girl grab onto his hair and press his face to her. He chuckled and brought his hands to her. Using his thumb and forefinger, he spread her lips and began to ravish her with his mouth. Her cries echoed throughout the room, making Gajeel grow harder with desire. He found her entrance and slowly slid his tongue into her, making her let out a raspy moan of pleasure.

"I-I can't take it anymore, Gajeel, take me already!" Levi growled.

He took his tongue out and moved so that he was over her. Before she could order him to do anything else, he kissed her, letting her taste herself.

"You ready?" He asked, positioning his head at her entrance.

"Yes, oh, yes." She moaned, bucking her hips at him.

He entered her quickly and froze, giving her time to adjust to his size. After a minute of her quick breathing, she nodded, telling him to move. He began to push in and out of herm, gaining speed with every thrust. Levi was nothing but a moaning puddle of pleasure underneath him.

"More." She moaned.

He reached in between their sweaty bodies and rubbed her bundle of nerves as he brought her closer to her climax. Levi's hands, which had been tangled in his hair, ran down his back.

Levi felt as if she was floating. This was amazing. He was amazing. She could feel herself tighten around him, her climax coming hard and fast.

"OH!" She screamed, climax taking over.

Gajeel felt her release, causing him to spill inside her. When they both were finished, he collapsed beside her, knowing he'd crush her small body.

Pulling her into his arms, he whispered, "You are beautiful."

Levi blushed, curling into his side, "Really?" He nodded, "That was amazing."

"Mm, go to sleep." He grumbled, yawning.

Levi laid her head on his chest, savoring his warmth as he pulled a blanket over them both. She closed her eyes and felt herself fall asleep, until a knock woke her up.

Gajeel grumbled a few interesting words and got up. Pulling on his pants he turned back to Levi who was watching him.

"Stay here." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

Levi sighed and leaned back against the pillows, not sleepy anymore. She heard Gajeel arguing with someone.

"No, I can't take her right now. I'm a little busy." He said.

"But you have to, Master's orders." Came a female voice.

Levi sat up, using the blanket to cover her body. Who was at the door? Who did she want Gajeel to take?

"Fine. Give her here. Master had better be appreciative." The door slammed and she heard Gajeel stomp up the stairs.

"Gajeel, who was at the door?" Levi asked as he passed the doorway, "Gajeel, who- LUCY!" She yelled.

She got off the bed, grabbing his shirt and pulled it over her body. It came down to her knees and was cold. She sighed and followed him to the other bedroom, the one that wasn't his.

"Lu-chan!" The blonde girl was unconscious.

"Don't worry, she's alright. She was hit by someone." Gajeel assured the bookworm, "She should be awake in the morning." Levi nodded and yawned, a wave of sleepiness washing over her, "Let's go to sleep." He picked her up and carried to her the room they were just in.

Once her feet touched the floor, she turned to him and pulled his shirt over her head, exposing her smooth, white skin. She then climbed under the blanket and looked at him, inviting him to join her.

He quickly removed his pants and slid in next to her, taking her into his arms again. They fell asleep at the same time, dreaming of the long, passionate nights to come.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

"_That felt better than anything." Came her voice, sweet and satisfied, "You are amazing."_

"_It wasn't just me, darling." He chuckled, kissing her sweaty shoulder._

"_Right. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have such an amazing and loving-"_

"_Hold on. I have something to ask you." He got onto one knee, "Levi, my sweet and beautiful bookworm, will you marry me?"_

_He was tackled on a shower of kissed, "Yes! You are the most amazing and loving __**fiancée**__." _

"_I love you too." He smiled and kissed her, sliding the ring onto her finger._

_She didn't look too closely, not caring what it looked like. She was marrying the man that she loved._

_He took her into his arms and laid her down on the picnic blanket they were sharing. As he put his lips on hers in a soft, sweet, loving kiss, he thought how lucky he was to be with the kindest woman, who stuck by him no matter what her friends thought about him._

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>Cana studied her cards. It was too late to try to save Levi. He had her. She wanted him and he wanted her. There was nothing to stop her from falling into his arms.

"What's wrong, Cana?" Mira asked.

"We're too late." She hung her head in her hands, "He has her."

"Has who? Where?" Erza asked.

"He had Levi. In his arms and in his bed." There was a chorus of gasps throughout the guild.

"You-you mean… they've-" Gray's eyes widened.

"Yes." Cana nodded sadly.

"What? What have they done?" Natsu yelled, confused.

Laxus grabbed Natsu by the ear and brought his face close to his ear, "THEY HAD SEX, IDIOT!"

The whole guild flinched, out of fear from Laxus and from what transpired between Levi and whoever took her. They were hoping that she could get out soon.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X  
>Levi, however, was warm and felt safe in the arms of what everyone else called a monster. And he wanted her to stay in his arms, because when he was with her, he felt like he could be anyone, not a monster, and he had a new urge to protect her from other dark guilds and his rage.<p> 


	5. Apologies and Forgiveness

**Okay, I know this is looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooong overdue, but I've been busy with Winter Guard. Now that the season's over, I have free time on my hand and no more practice. So I want to be able to update faster. Does anyone know if I can upload chapters from my phone? And to add to that, this chapter will be all Levy, Gajeel, and Lucy centered. Nothing back at the guild for now.**

**Well, anyways, now onto review responses for the last chapter:**

**-****Phenylephrine****: She is but I guess that's what happens when you're around a tough, scary, good-looking dragon slayer.**

**-Coraline Mcgarden: I like it too, and thanks.**

**-DolphinGirl977: Thank you****, and thanks for (hopefully) being patient while I left everyone hanging**

**Okay, now onto the story.**

**~X~**

A week had passed. Lucy had woken up the morning after she had been taken, and started to scream, until Levy had assured her that she was safe. Lucy had asked her about where they were and the bluenette had explained everything, from her being captured to her and Gajeel's night together. Lucy had started to yell at her, making her cry.

_Flashback_

"_Lu-chan, Lu-chan, it's alright!" Levy grabbed Lucy's shoulders to stop her from screaming, "You're safe. No one's gonna hurt you. I promise." She assured her. When Lucy stopped screaming, Gajeel came in, rubbing his eyes._

"_What's all the commotion?" He asked sleepily, eyeing the two girls, one of which was wearing his shirt, "Oi, you're awake now, bunny girl?" He observed. Lucy gasped and scooted to the back of the wall, her back hitting the wall behind her._

"_Wha-what's going on?" The blonde mage asked, "Levy, where are we? And who's this?" She asked, suspiciously eyeing the shirtless dragon slayer. Her gaze then shifted to Levy, who was wearing the missing shirt, "And why are you wearing his shirt?" She asked._

_Levy smiled and sat next to Lucy, "This is Gajeel. He's a member of Phantom Lord, but he won't hurt us. We're in his house." She explained, "And the reason I'm wearing his shirt…" She trailed off. Lucy's eyes widened, "Lu-chan?" The blue haired mage reached out to her friend._

_Lucy swatted Levy's hand away, "You slept with him?" She asked angrily, "Levy, he's the enemy. He kidnapped both of us. He could have hurt you!" She yelled, "What is the matter with you? This isn't a story, Levy! You can't fall in love with the monster." She yelled._

_Levy felt her eyes fill up with tears, and some start to run down her c__heeks. Lucy didn't understand, "Lu-chan, he's not the enemy. He's been taking care of me. He's done nothing to hurt me." She explained, "He didn't kidnap you either." She looked back at him, "And, he's not a monster." She added._

_Lucy looked repulsed, "Levy, you don't understand. He will kill us. That's what dark guilds do. Kill mages like us. You have to understand. Please, Levy." Levy shook her head, not wanting to listen to anymore. Gajeel grabbed the solid script mage's shoulder and turned her to him._

_"Go get some more rest." He told her. She nodded, feeling defeated and alone. She walked out of the room, not bothering to look back at Lucy. Gajeel then turned back to the blonde, "Listen, bunny girl. You hurt her feelings. She's choosing me. Choose to be nice to me. I don't know why, but I like it, and I won't have you ruining it for me. When you let some of that pride go, I suggest you apologize to her." He growled._

_He turned and left the room, going to the room him and Levy had shared last night. She was curled up in the middle of the room, crying into the pillow. He lay behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She turned over and buried her face into his chest, her sobs becoming louder._

_**End of flashback**_

Now, Levy and Lucy weren't talking.

Lucy preferred to sit in the room she was put in and stare out the window, after Levy had taken four hours to scrub clean and sanitize it for her, with no thanks in return.

Levy preferred to bounce around the house cleaning and cooking and making sure that Gajeel was pleased.

Gajeel sighed, heading to Lucy's room to give her the dinner that Levy had prepared for her. He had offered, seeing how Levy didn't want to see her used-to-be friend. Opening the door to the blonde's room, he walked in and slammed the plate on the nightstand. She turned from the window and looked at him.

"What?" She snapped, making Gajeel growl. No one snapped at him, and got away with it. Well, maybe except for Levy, but other than her, no one else. He glared at her, a satisfying feeling bubbling up as the fear clouded in her eyes.

"This has to stop. You are hurting Levy and I am sick of it. Night after night, it's the same. She cries herself to sleep, asking what she ever did to make her hate you. I hate see her like this, every day, she has the same pained expression on her face while she does whatever she wants." He explained, "I let her wander, explore, clean, cook, read, whatever, but I am not a monster, at least, not by her standards, and I'll be damned if anything else than her opinion matters to me anymore." He yelled, voice growing louder with every word, "Yes, we slept together, get over it. She wanted it. I wanted it. We both wanted it. I care about her and I won't stand by while you hurt her by acting like this to her. Yes, this isn't one of those stories that she loves so much, and we won't fall in love and live happily ever freaking after, but I will treat her right. She's not here for anything malicious or evil or wrong. She's here because I wanted her to be here and while it started out with me wanting to break her, it changed. After one night, it changed. I care now. I care about her. I dream of being with her, while I know it won't happen. I sooth her when she had her nightmare about me hurting her, something I won't ever do now. She changed me and I won't let you hurt her because she sees some kind of good in me." He finished.

By the time he was finished, Lucy was staring- gaping- at him. He closed his mouth and glared at her, "Well, what am I supposed to do?" She asked, yelling back, "She's freaking sleeping with a monster. How am I supposed to react to that?" She asked, rhetorically, "I don't want to apologize to her. And I won't." She raised her chin in defiance.

Gajeel growled in anger. This woman was really started to piss him off, "Then stop giving her the cold shoulder. Be nice to her. Go downstairs and look at her, really look at her. You can see the pain in her eyes; you can see how sad she is because of how you treat her. I don't care what you think, or how much your pride hurts, but you need to apologize to her." He got close, looming over her bed, "She hasn't smiled all week, and frankly, it's putting me in a bad mood as well." He snapped.

Lucy sighed, glaring at him as she got up off the bed. He followed her downstairs to where Levy was finishing up their dinner, minus Lucy's of course. She was sprinkling some basil over the steak, adding flavor. She looked over, and then frowned when she saw Lucy.

"Dinner's ready, Gajeel." She said, ignoring the blonde.

Gajeel sighed, "Levy, l-"

"I have nothing to say to her." Levy snapped, not sparing a glare to either of them, "I've said enough."

Lucy sidestepped the dragon slayer, "Levy…" She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"For what?" She still wasn't looking at her.

"For yelling at you the other day." Lucy said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean _most_ of it. Gajeel isn't a monster. I know he won't hurt us, well you at least. And I know he won't kill us." She explained.

This brought some light to Levy's eyes. She smiled a bit, "Thank you. I'm sorry for yelling at you as well. I just wanted you to understand. I choose this, I choose him. I want this. I like it. Gajeel is the sweetest man I know. He hasn't hurt me once. He's been nothing but gentle." She looked at Gajeel as she said this, making him feel warm inside, "He cares about me."

Lucy looked back at Gajeel, almost expectantly. He sighed and went past her, straight to Levy, and wrapped his arms around the blue haired mage, kissing her passionately. When he pulled back, Lucy was holding back a laugh and Levy was blushing beet red. Lucy excused herself for a moment, leaving them alone for a bit. Gajeel took advantage of this, and kissed her again, then moved to her neck while his hands gripped her bottom, squeezing gently. She moaned softly, tilting her head back for better access.

"God, I've missed this." He murmured against her skin, lifting her up against him. He was hard for her, already, and he wanted her, **now**. He set her on the counter, one of the ones not being used for dinner, and ground against her, feeling her heat through all clothing. He reached his hands up under her shirt (it was actually his), and squeezed her breasts, rolling the nipples between his thumbs and forefinger, "I've missed you."

Levy brought his lips back to hers, "I've missed you too." She whispered against his lips.

He unbuckled her pant and pulled then and her underwear down just enough to enter her, along with his. But just as he was about to sheath himself inside her, they heard Lucy coming down the stairs. They jumped and got their clothing back the way it was, sitting at the table when she came in, plate in hand.

"I'm going to eat with you guys, if that's okay?" They nodded, Levy blushing fiercely, "What's wrong?"

Not one to hide something from her best friend, she took a shaky breath, "You- well, almost walking in on u-us….. um… you know…" She stammered. Lucy frowned, and then blushed.

"Oh, gross." She stated simply.

"That's not what I was thinking at the moment." Gajeel murmured.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

**I was laughing when I wrote the end of this chapter. Okay so tell me what you thought. Byeeeeee~**


	6. The Rescue

Hai! I just finished another fanfic for Ghost Hunt and now I am focusing on this one! Okay, so I just posted chapter 5 before starting on this one and I am eating egg sandwiches right now…. Yum! Okayyyyyyyyyyy… let's just get on with the chapter….

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"Gajeel! Stop!" Levy giggled. The dragon slayer smirked and kissed her stomach again, ignoring her protests. She squealed as he nibbled on the ticklish skin just under her breasts, "Gajeel!"

He chuckled, "Levy, if you keep squealing you'll wake up Lucy." He whispered, nipping at the reddened skin again. Levy groaned as his fingers parted her wet lips and slid into her slowly, "You're warm." He pressed his lips against her naked skin again.

"Mmmmm….." She moaned, "Feels good…" She mumbled.

Gajeel slid in and out of her for a while before pulling his fingers out of her. Levy groaned disapprovingly as he slid up her body, kissing her lips quickly. He made quick work of his clothes and slid himself into her. Levy's arms tightened around his neck as he entered her. He set the pace, fast and hard, making Levi melt in his arms. She came quickly, nuzzling her face into Gajeel's neck as she let out a soft cry. The dragon slayer wasn't far behind her, releasing his seed into her with smooth and soft strokes before he pulled out. As he rolled off of her, he took her with him and let her snuggle into his side and pulled the comforter over them both.

"Gajeel?" She mumbled sleepily. He looked down at her to see her big blue eyes staring at him, "I've been having nightmares." She told him.

He shifted so that he was on his side with her still in his arms, "What kind of nightmares?" He asked.

"One's where you hurt me…" She murmured, so low that he almost didn't hear her.

Gajeel pulled Levy tighter into his arms, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead, "I would never hurt you. Not now and certainly not ever." He assured her. Levy nodded against his chest, taking his word, and was soon asleep, Gajeel joining her not long after.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Natsu growled, bursting through the trees. They had finally found the Phantom Lord guild after days of searching. They were worn and tired, but that wouldn't stop them from rescuing Levy and Lucy. They were somewhere in the guild in front of them, and none of Fairy Tail would rest until they were found. Gray, Erza, and Happy came out of the forest behind them, breathing hard while they leaned against the trees beside them. The rest of the guild was not that far behind them, since Natsu had rushed ahead, anxious to find his best friend, and the rest of his team had followed him.

Once the rest of the team had caught up, they made the final trek up the mountain that held the guild they were searching for. Makarov lead the team to the door before he pounded on it loudly. The door opened slowly, to reveal Juvia. She looked lazily around the group and started to shut the door, until Gray stuck his foot in the way. She glared at him and he glared back, until her eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. Natsu growled and pushed past her, knocking her to the floor as he, and the rest of the guild, pushed past the door.

Juvia stood, and shot water at him, which he blocked with his fire. Makarov and the others split into groups and went off in search of the girls. Gray stayed back and took Natsu's place, allowing him to use his power to rampage through the guild for Lucy and Levy, but mostly for Lucy…

Once Natsu was gone, Gray faced his opponent, and found her watching him, "You took your friend's place in his and Juvia's fight…" She observed, "Why is that, Juvia wonders?"

Gray narrowed his eyes, "Because he has more important things to do than fight someone who talks about themselves in the third person." He said, his hands gathering power with each word.

Juvia felt her cheeks redden, or no reason, "Juvia would have liked to have fought another dragon slayer. All she had is Gajeel to fight, and he's not around to fight with Juvia anymore, not since his prisoner came."

Gray faltered for a moment, "Prisoner? You mean Lucy?" He asked.

Juvia shook her head, "Not her. I'm talking about the blue haired one. She has taken all of Gajeel's attention away from our guild. She cooks for him and smiled for him and sleeps with him. She is nothing but a distraction, but Juvia knows that Gajeel refuses to hurt her." She explained.

"Right, like he would actually have feelings for someone weaker than him. You're just lying to me." Gray growled, shooting ice at her.

"Juvia speaks no lies!" She yelled back, defending herself with her water.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Natsu, Erza, and Happy were working their way through the guild, checking every door they passed. Finally, they found door that had Levy and Lucy's scent coming through it. Natsu opened the unlocked door silently, examining the room once they all stepped inside. They were standing in the living room, with the kitchen to their right. There were noises coming from the kitchen, and Natsu jumped into action, running into the other room. He was about to land a fiery punch on whoever was at the counter, until he recognized the head of blond hair.

"Lucy!" He whispered, "You're okay!" He pulled her into a hug, smiling as he did, "But, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Lucy smiled back, stepping away from the dragon slayer, "Making something to eat. Levy was too occupied to make dinner." She explained.

Erza frowned, "You two are being kept here? With the door unlocked?" She asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No. Yes. Sort of." She said, "We're 'prisoner' here." She said, air quoting the word, "Gajeel really doesn't care what I do, as long as I don't disturb them or try to escape."

Natsu growled, "What do you mean 'as long as you don't disturb them'?" He asked.

Before Lucy could respond, Natsu heard a faint moan coming from upstairs. He frowned and sniffed the air, smelling a small scent of sex. He growled again, only this time like an animal and rushed up the stairs, Erza following behind, with her sword still drawn. Once he reached the door where everything was coming from, he kicked the door down, ignoring the feminine scream coming from inside the room. He stepped inside the room and glared at the sighed he saw. Levy and Gajeel, naked and in bed. Levy had the sheet they were under wrapped around her sweat covered body and Gajeel had already put his boxers back on.

"Natsu!" Levy cried.

Gajeel growled, "Don't you know how to knock?" That earned him two glares and a slap from his lover.

"Not the issue." Levy hissed, gathering her clothes. She went behind Gajeel's large frame and put on her clothes.

Once she was dressed she came out from behind him, going to his side. His arm went around her shoulder as he pulled her to his side, and her arms went around his waist.

"What is going on here?" Erza asked, glancing at Lucy who just appeared beside her.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Isn't his obvious? You just interrupted us having sex." Levy blushed red, deep red, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, please just leave so that we may continue." He snapped.

Natsu frowned, "We're not going anywhere until you give us back our friends." He demanded, "Both of them."

The iron dragon slayer shook his head, "No can do. I'm keeping them both. Levy, go into the other spare room. Take Lucy with you." She scurried out, dragging her blonde friend with her.

As soon as the door to the other room shut, both dragon slayers attacked, they broke just about everything in the room and busted a hole through the wall into a bigger room next to the bedroom. Erza was waiting for the moment when Natsu would need her help, not that she was expecting it, but she was waiting for it none the less. Gajeel knocked Natsu into the wall behind him, and laughed, not seeing the fire dragon slayer as a threat. Erza took this opportunity to jump in and change armors. She had an iron attack resistant one, which was her first choice, which was made out of lightweight diamonds, so it wouldn't be easy to damage. Suddenly Natsu appeared at her side. They exchanged looks, and then pounced toward Gajeel.


	7. Lost, then Found

Haha, sorry for leaving you at a cliffy last chapter, but I thought it was time to end the chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope you like the story so far. The fight scene is pretty much the same as the one in the anime, just replace every other attack from Natsu to Gajeel with Erza and without Lucy present, since they are waiting. Okay? So I'm just gonna skip it. Alright, let's get on with the chapter.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

After Natsu and Erza had fought and beaten Gajeel, they grabbed Lucy and Levy and headed back to Fairy Tail along with the rest of the guild. They had taken down the Elemental 4 and the guild master, Jose. Natsu hadn't told Levy what happened to Gajeel and just let her assume that Gajeel let them take her back for some reason. Once they got back to the guild, however, she started asking questions.

"Natsu, what happened to Gajeel?" She asked. No one answered her, "Natsu?" It had been a few days since the incident at Phantom Lord and she had been forced to stay in the infirmary just to be sure she was okay, and to make sure her arm was okay.

Makarov cleared his throat, "Gajeel was defeated." He stated simply.

Levy was stunned, frozen to the spot, and unable to speak. Gajeel had been brought down, and she didn't know if he was okay. Her eyes filled up with tears, and she stumbled back as she shook herself out of her stupor, "I-is he okay?" She choked out.

Natsu frowned, "I hope not, cuz then I won't have to fight him again." Suddenly, he stumbled backwards, rubbing his cheek. He stared wide eyed at Levy.

She was breathing hard, tears flowing down her cheeks, and her fist was raised. She had punched him clear across the face, "Don't you EVER say that again about him." She warned, "You bastard." She pivoted around, and walked out of the guild.

Once she was out of the doors and they had shut behind her, she dashed away from the guild, toward the mountains she knew were in the distance. To the guild she knew was in the distance. She ran, and ran, until she was at the forest's edge and leaned against a tree, catching her breath. Her face was red with exhaustion, and she was about to fall over. She wasn't the type for physical labor, much less running from one side of Mangolia to the other.

_I have to find Gajeel_, She thought, _He has to be okay._

She took a deep breath, and ran on. After fifteen minutes, she slowed to a walk, unable to run any longer. Looking around, she now noticed that the sun had set and it was pitch black, save for the spots where the moon shone through the trees.

Levy sighed, sliding her back down a tree. She put her head in her hands, and began to sob. She was lost, tired, and worried about Gajeel. She didn't know what she was going to do. If he was hurt, she would have to find a way to take care of him until he was better. If he was okay, she would have to decide whether she wanted to stay with him or go back. But, if he was... No, she wasn't going to think about that. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Levy awoke the next morning, blinking against the harsh sunlight. She looked around, remembering why she was in the woods; Gajeel. Rested and ready for more walking, she stood, and ventured south. As she was walking, she grew thirsty, mostly from her consistent sobbing the previous day. She heard a stream somewhere close by, and followed the sound of rushing water. Soon, she found it, and drank greedily. Once her throat was soothed, she stood straight up and sighed, looking around.

Now she was more lost than she was before. And she didn't know how to get herself un-lost. She didn't know how to find Gajeel. And she didn't know how to get home, where ever that was for her now.

Taking a deep breath, she found the nearest tree and grabbed a low enough branch. She started to climb the large foliage, and got pretty far up when she could see above the forest she was in. Looking around, she noticed a mountain range pretty far away, but she could make out some kind of building. That had to be it.

With newly found courage and hope, she made her way down the tree. However, halfway down the tree, she had somehow ended up on the other side of the tree, attempting to get her foot on a branch three feet toward the other side of the tree when the one she was on snapped. Levy screamed and grabbed the one she was trying to reach as she fell. She looked down, panicking because she was still a good ways away from the ground. And there was no branch close enough for her to get on without falling before she had the chance to steady herself.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Gajeel sighed, taking a large bit of the steel piece he had been munching on. When he had woken up, he was alone. With none of the other guild members near, he found a peaceful quiet as he healed and regained his strength. A few hours after he had woken up, he had seen Levy calling him, smiling at him, and telling him to come with her. He was hallucinating of course and as he grew stronger once, more, the hallucinations faded away, leaving him with his own thoughts and memories of her once more.

Today, he was sitting, looking into the forest that the guild overlooked. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he found himself searching for something, gaze returning to a patch of trees near a stream more than once, though reason escaped him as to why he was doing it. After a few hours of looking, he was about to just walk away when a flash of blue caught his eye. There was something blue in the tree, something that wasn't there a moment ago.

Thinking back to what he remembered, there was only one thing, or person technically, that he knew was blue. His Levy. His sweet, adorable, loveable, passionate, beautiful, blue-haired Levy. She was there, in the forest. So close to him, but something wasn't right about the situation. He stood, wanting to go to her, when something caught his ear.

"GAJEEL!" It was her, yelling for him, though it only sounded like a whisper to him, but that was enough to send him off.

He ran through the forest, following her scent and the stream until he found her. She was hanging by a branch, sobbing his name. On occasion she would loosen her grip a bit before tightening once again, meaning that she was tiring. And if she tired, she would fall.

Not one to just stand there, Gajeel took action, climbing up the tree with speed and vigor. When he was below her, he stopped and looked up at her, grateful that she had worn skin tight pants today.

"Levy!" She looked down, relief shining through her tears, "I'm here now. I've got you, just let go." He told her.

"B-but I'll f-fall!" She exclaimed, horror covering her face.

"I know, and I'll catch you. I swear." He promised her, "I'll catch you, Levy, I'll never let you fall."

Levy sniffled, took a deep breath, and let go. Before she could get past him, he caught her and held her close as she sobbed out of fear again. He pressed numerous kisses to the top of her head and told her that she was okay now, that she was safe in his arms.

She looked up, "Thank you." She whispered, pressing her lips to his for a second.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Once they were back at his guild, he took her to one of the rooms that had been vacant while the guild was still active. They laid together on the bed cuddling and talking about things that meant nothing and weren't very important. Eventually, they fell asleep together, Gajeel having fought sleep for a few moments so that he could stare at the sweet innocent face he had missed so much before he fell asleep as well.

While they slept, Levy snuggled close to him, using his arm as a pillow, and Gajeel pressed his other arm around her waist. They slept comfortably for a couple of hours until the sun hit their faces, causing them to wake up slowly. Levy smiled up at Gajeel and began pressing kisses to the side of his neck, to which he groaned in response.

After a bit of teasing on her part, he pushed her under him as he rolled on top of him while, literally, ripping her clothes off. He removed his harshly as well, throwing the tattered clothing to the ground next to the bed and swiftly entered her moist and neglected folds.

"AH! Gajeel!" Levy moaned, throwing her head back.

He pushed himself in and out of her quickly, feeling her tighten around his, a sure sign of her approaching orgasm. He thrusted into her a couple more times before she screamed, coming undone in his arms. He was able to press his lips to hers roughly before he came inside her, pressing the base of his shaft against her heat as he filled her with his seed.

As they lay there catching their breath, Levy turned on her side, facing him, "I missed that. I missed you." She confessed. He turned his head, smiling at her.

"Good." He whispered, cupping her cheek with the palm of his hand, "Because I missed you as well." He admitted.

She giggled, "Oh, I could tell." She told him, glancing down at him now limp appendage. It twitched in response, "Down, boy." She teased.

Gajeel shook his head, "Levy?"

"Mm?" She yawned.

"I think that I might love you." He blurted out, staring up at the ceiling again.

He felt her press a kiss to his bicep, "Good. I love you, too." She responded.

Gajeel smiled. Now he was her prisoner… Of love.


	8. To Love and To Hold, Mine Forever More

Levy sighed with pleasure. The sun was rising, she was lying perfectly comfortable and warm in bed, she was completely and shamelessly nude, and by her side was the man she had confessed her love to. What made it all the better was that he had confessed to her as well, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately and greedily afterwards. They had made love blissfully for hours afterward, never taking their eyes off each other.

Now, a few days after that, they had occasionally gotten out of bed to get food, get cleaned up, and other things. Gajeel had disappeared for a good about of time the previous day and she didn't know why, which had concerned her.

As Levy was thinking, a movement at her side brought her out of her thoughts. Gajeel was waking up. She smiled and snuggled into his side, facing him so that she would be the first thing he saw when he woke up. When he opened his eyes, he looked at her with a blank stare, which made her frown.

"You're still here." He stated emotionlessly.

"Of course," She said to him, "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Thought you would have left by now and went back to your precious guild." He sneered.

Levy sat up, "What's that supposed to mean?" She scoffed, using the sheet to cover her breasts and body. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his pants, sliding them on.

"I mean that I thought you'd be gone by now." He snapped.

Levy scoffed, "What the hell, Gajeel? What's your problem? What happened to the man who loved me last night?" She asked him, eye watering with tears.

He sighed, "I said that I thought I loved you. And now I know." He glared at her.

She let out a sob, "Fine! I'll just leave." She got up and grabbed her clothes, which were folded across the chair, "You're just a monster. I thought you loved me and that I loved you. I guess I was wrong." She put on her clothes and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Gajeel sighed, very frustrated. She was gone. He then fell back on the bed, face in the pillow, falling asleep quickly. Why was he so tired?

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Gajeel awoke with a start, taking in the dark sky outside the guild. He felt the bed next to him, panicking when he felt the cold sheets. Levy was really gone. It hadn't been a dream, like he had hoped when he woke up. He sat up, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe that he actually did that to her, that he actually made her leave.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a freshly showers, towel wrapped, bright eyed Levy. She smiled as she brushed out her hair, "What's wrong?" She asked, frowning at him.

He jumped up and quickly walked to her, kissing her roughly. She dropped her brush and kissed him back, not caring that her towel fell as well. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead on hers.

"I thought that I had yelled at you for no reason and made you leave." He whispered, moving to nuzzle the side of her neck.

Her fingers wound themselves into his hair, "Nope, still here." She whispered back, running her hands up and down his bare chest. She then grabbed his hand and placed them on her bare breasts, "I am still here, right?" She whispered seductively.

Gajeel groaned, "All here." He told her, pressing kisses to her neck, along the spots he already marked her on, "God, I love you."

She giggled as one of his hands started to stroke her womanhood, "I love you too." She panted, "Gajeel, make love to me." She suggested.

He shook his head, removing his hands from her and cupping her cheeks, "No. Can I just hold you for a bit?" He asked. She smiled and nodded, and he led her to the bed.

They laid down, his arms around her, and talked. About them, their friends, their guilds, their lives. She laughed at things he told her that he did. He growled when she told him about how she used to sleep with Jet and Droy, and sometimes both at the same time. He told her about Metallica and she told him about how she learned her magic. They talked all through the night, Levy finally falling asleep when the sun rose and light hit their entwined bodies. Gajeel, however, was still awake, looking over the object he had been working on while she slept. It was finally finished, and he was going to give it to her when she woke up.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Finally, Levy had woken up. Gajeel had been restless during the few hours she had slept. He paced and thought, thought and paced, on how he was going to go about giving her the object he made for her. What if she didn't like it? What if she didn't want it? He worked so hard on it and he loved her so much and he didn't think he would be able to take her not wanting what he was giving to her. When he looked over to her from his current pacing spot, she was staring at him with sleepy eyes.

"Why are you up?" She asked, "The bed is much more comfortable with you in it." He smiled a bit, "What are you thinking about?"

"You, among other things." He told her, "Ne, you wanna go on a picnic today? We've been cooped up here for quite a while haven't we?" She nodded brightly, throwing the blanket off her naked body.

"I'd love to. Just let me get dressed." He nodded and handed her all of her clothes, which were folded neatly across the back of the chair that was in the room, "Do you think there's something else in this guild that I could wear?" He shrugged.

"How about you go find something while I make lunch." He told her, smoothing her hair down. She nodded, joy lighting up her eyes, "Meet me out front." He kissed her softly, and left.

Levy went off in search of some clothes while Gajeel made lunch. Once he was finished, Gajeel went to the front of the guild and waiting on his blue-haired mage to join him. For the fiftieth time, he took out the object and looked it over, wondering if it was good enough for her. As he looked it over, Levy opened the door and came out, causing Gajeel to almost drop the object while he tried to put it in his pocket quickly.

"Hey there." He whispered, staring in awe at her. She was beautiful, having found something new to wear, something that fit her nicely and hugged her little curves in all the right ways. The dress was strapless, and came up to about mid thigh. It was shiny and silver with little sequins that looked like someone had attached little pieces of metal straight onto the dress, or poured glue onto it and sprinkled metal shavings. He looked up at her face and saw her blushing lightly, so he dropped the picnic basket and walked over to her, grabbing her roughly and kissing her so hard that he was sure she would have bruises later.

Once he pulled away, Levy smiled, "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Absolutely, though it would look better on the ground." Levy shook her head and grabbed his hand, "Can you stop thinking with your dick long enough to enjoy a picnic?" She asked.

"Not with you in that." He confessed, listening to her sigh, "But I can try." He pulled her along and grabbed the basket off the grass, bringing her deeper into the forest.

They found a spot overlooking a lake with a waterfall. Gajeel spread out the blanket and Levy sat down next to him. They talked for a little while eating, then ended up lying down next to each other.

Suddenly, Levy's eyes jumped open, "It's hot! Let's go for a swim!" She exclaimed, standing. Gajeel groaned and followed suit, watching as she slipped off her dress and under-things with ease. She then tossed all of her clothing onto the blanket and went into the water, naked as a baby.

Wasting no time, Gajeel rushed his clothing off as well, wanting to get in the water with her. When he finally joined her, he grabbed her and pulled her against him, her legs finding their way around his waist as he found his way inside her warm, moist opening. As he thrusted up into her, Levy guided him toward the gentle waterfall, where they stood under, making sweet, gentle, passionate love. Soon, Levy reached her peak, crying out his name as she orgasmed. The sight of her face, contorted in pleasure; her breasts, bared to him with her arched back; and the feeling of her heat clenching around him made him come inside her, causing his thrusts to become quick and jerky until he seated himself in her one final time.

Soon, after they had washed themselves while they rested and clung to each other, they went back to the shore and laid in the sun until they were dry. After that, they had dressed again, but before Levy sat back down, she turned to Gajeel.

"That felt better than anything." Came her voice, sweet and satisfied, "You are amazing."

"It wasn't just me, darling." He chuckled, kissing her sweaty shoulder.

"Right. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have such an amazing and loving-"

"Hold on. I have something to ask you." He got onto one knee, "Levi, my sweet and beautiful bookworm, will you marry me?"

He was tackled on a shower of kissed, "Yes! You are the most amazing and loving _fiancée_."

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her, sliding the ring onto her finger.

She didn't look too closely, not caring what it looked like. She was marrying the man that she loved.

He took her into his arms and laid her down on the picnic blanket they were sharing. As he put his lips on hers in a soft, sweet, loving kiss, he thought how lucky he was to be with the kindest woman, who stuck by him no matter what her friends thought about him.

They laid there for a while, and Gajeel fell asleep, not having gotten a lot of sleep in a while. Levy took this time to look at the ring he had given her. It was just a metallic ring, the only different was that it was like two rings melded together. Half of the ring was silver and the other half was dark blue, making a nice contrast against her light apricot skin. She smiled softly, knowing that she honestly didn't care what the ring looked like, but somehow she knew that Gajeel, her handsome, loving, caring, sweet, gentle dragon slayer, had made it for her.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Levy's ring: wp-content/uploads/2013/07/M988-18_

Levy's dress: .


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello Readers,**

** I'm afraid that I have some devastating news. I know you have been waiting for chapter 9 of "You're My Prisoner, Nothing Less", but unfortunately my flash drive has decided to corrupt it or something, making me unable to open and edit the document. That being said, I now either have to find a way to recover the file or I have to rewrite the entire chapter. I apologize and hope that you can continue to wait patiently for me to get the chapter back up.**

**With love from your author,**

**Mynameiszigag**


	10. I'm Sorry

**So sorry for the late late late update. I know I am waaaaay overdue. Our home computer totally just died on us and I have no way to write except for at school and I hardly have time to write there either, not with all the "snow days" we have been taking off because we're afraid of a little snow flake or something like that. Anyways, I'll try to get these chapters up faster now that I have some time during the week where I don't have somewhere to be. Thanks my lovelies!**

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

(At Fairy Tail)

He regretted what he had said to her. She was obviously in love with the Dragon Slayer. Why did he always have to act before he thought? It was a useless method that more often than not got him into trouble. And this time was one of those times.

Natsu had driven Levy away with his conceded words. He didn't think as to why she was acting the way she was and was asking question like she was. Until now of course…

After Levy had left, Lucy had yelled at him, scolding him for not understanding her blue-haired friend's feelings. Everyone knew that Lucy knew what was going on. She had witnessed it firsthand. She had told everyone that Levy cared for him, and that may have grown into love somehow.

And now, two weeks after she had left, no one had seen a glimpse of her. She was gone, most likely back to the Phantom Lord ruins, where her 'beloved' was.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

(With Levy and Gajeel)

By the time the couple had arrived back at the guild ruins, Levy was exhausted. She wasn't used to doing so much in one day. Sure, she often taken on jobs that would keep her up for a good day for so, but she wasn't used to this much…. everything. They talked, they laughed, they made love (a lot), and the walk to the waterfall lake had been long, the walk back had been worse, and Levy was just plain exhausted.

Gajeel noticed her fatigue; she was practically forcing herself to walk now. He knew she was tired and he wanted to help her, but he also knew that she was too proud and self-conscious to ask for help, not unless she really needed it.

"Shrimp?" He stopped, putting his hands on her shoulders lightly. She looked up at him, the sunlight bringing out the circles under her eyes. "You alright?" She nodded, and then shook her head, "Want some help?" He asked. She looked down before nodded, almost as if she felt weak asking for it.

Without a warning, Gajeel picked Levy up in his arms, letting her sit the basket on her torso. Then, he began walking again. Once they had reached the guild, he looked down to see her sleeping deeply. He smiled fondly and carried her into the guild and to the room they had been using as theirs, dropping the basket in the doorway of the room once he entered it.

Levy stirred and opened her eyes a Gajeel tucked her into bed. He smiled fondly at her and pressed his lips to her cheek, telling her to go back to sleep. Once she was sound asleep again, he made his way to the shower, ready for a much needed wash down.

Though nothing could get the smell of his little shirmpy bookworm off of his skin.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

(With Natsu)

He had to make things right, he just had to. Levy was a part of his guild, his family, and he had to apologize to her. Remarkably, the Fire Dragon Slayer had made this decision on his own, no pushing from his other guild mates, especially the other members of Shadow Gear.

Though her scent was faded, Natsu was able to follow his nose, finding himself at a tree where her scent mixed with the scent of cold iron. From there, he followed the mixed scent, figuring that they had run into each other there and had decided to go back to the ruined guild hall.

Once he had reached the hall, the scent was stronger, more overpowering to his sensitive nose. Not only could he smell books and iron, he could also smell arousal, which made him want to puke. With a sigh, and some hesitation, he followed the scent, finding a sleeping bluenette and the sound of water running. Natsu walked up to the bed, and gently shook Levy. Once she opened her eyes, he hung his head.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" She asked softly, a frown etching into her features.

"I came to apologize." He whispered fists clenched at his sides in nervousness, "I didn't realize how you felt about Gajeel. I didn't care to see it, nor did I want to. I see now that I was wrong. You care for him and I had no right to say the things I did the way I did." He told her, "I'm sorry, Levy. I should have respected your obvious feelings."

What surprised the Dragon Slayer was when the small girl jumped off the bed and threw her arms around him, "Thank you, Natsu." She whispered, "I love him so much. I can't be away from him," She explained, pulled away from him. She sat back on the bed, smiling.

"Will you come back to the guild? Lucy's a wreck without you." He told her, making her giggle and smile wider as she nodded. As she stood up, the sunlight caught her ring, making it shimmer in the light, "What's that?" He asked curiously.

And if it was possible, her smile grew wider as she lifted her hand to show him the ring, "Gajeel asked me to marry him. Isn't it beautiful?! He proposed a couple hours ago, while we were picnicking at a gorgeous lake. On the way back, he told me that he had made it for me a few days ago."

Natsu grabbed her hand and started at the ring, wide eyed, "He proposed!" He yelled. After a minute, he looked back up at her, releasing her hand, "He loves you." She nodded, knowing it was a statement, not a question, "I'm happy for you Levs." He told her, pulling her into another hug.

"Oi, flame brain, hands off my fiancée." Came a rough voice. Levy smiled as she looked over Natsu's shoulder. There stood Gajeel, wrapped in only a towel at his waist. Natsu immediately released Levy and slapped a hand over his eyes.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU METALLIC FACED FREAK!" He yelled, small flames erupting from his mouth.

"I CAN WEAR WHATEVER I WANT YOU HOT HEAD. THIS IS MY GUILD!" Gajeel yelled back, hitting Natsu with is iron arm.

Levy laughed, and then gasped as his towel fell. The two Dragon Slayers kept bickering back and forth, Gajeel hitting Natsu and the other covering his eyes.

"Ne, Gajeel-kun." Both men looked at her, "Your towel." He looked down, and roared in frustration, making Natsu laugh at him. Levy just stood there, smiling sweetly and innocently as Gajeel growled and went back into the bathroom, mumbling something about putting his clothes on.

Natsu shook his head when Levy looked his way, "You've changed." He told her, "I've never seen you like this. I guess you really do love him."

Levy was shocked. This was the most mature that she had seen Natsu be, ever. He wasn't usually like this, "Natsu…. Thank you for understanding."

"Are you coming back?" He asked her, "To Fairy Tail?"

She sighed, "I don't know. I'm scared of how everyone else is going to take the news. I want to be with Gajeel and if they don't accept that, then I'll leave with him. Go wherever he goes and stay by his side."

Natsu pulled his wide grin on her, "Of course they'll be okay with it. We're family and family supports each other. We're nakama and nakama always want you to be happy. And if they don't take your word for it, they'll just have to take one look at you two, and they'll know you're serious about him." He told her, assuring her fears.

She smiled back at him, "Thanks Natsu."

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

(At Fairy Tail)

She was hesitant to go inside, Gajeel could tell. He was right there beside her, his hand clasped around hers. Natsu was on her other side, giving his support and loyalty to his nakama. But she just wouldn't budge.

"Shrimp," She looked up at him, "You have to do this. _We_ have to do this. It's the only way to be sure. If they love you as much as pinkie here says they do, then you'll be fine." He told her, ignoring Natsu's growl of his hair being salmon, not pink.

She sucked in a deep breath, then let it out, "Okay." She whispered, "Let's do this. I want to see my family again. I want you to meet your family."

Gajeel smiled, in a way that he had never smiled before and together, they pushed the doors open, and we're met with silence. Everyone's eyes were on them, on Gajeel. The man who destroyed their guild, though it was now rebuilt, and better than before.

"LEVY-CHAN!" The blonde launched herself at Levy, wrapping her in a tight embrace. This caused Levy to release Gajeel's hand and hug Lucy back, "I missed you so much!" She cried.

Levy let out a laugh, "It's okay Lu-chan, I'm back." She said to the blonde, "And I brought a friend." She added.

Lucy glanced at Gajeel and laughed, "I see that."

Gajeel looked away from the two girls, blushing and grumbling under his breath.

"Anyways," Levy started, after pushing the emotional celestial wizard off of her, "I have something to tell all of you." She took a deep breath and grabbed Gajeel's hand, "Gajeel and I, we are in love." He squeezed her hand, "And we are getting married." She finished.

The guild went silent, making Levy think the worst, until they erupted in cheers. Everyone was smiling and offering her congratulations as she walked by them on her way to where the master was. Makarov just started at them, a frown lightly etched on his face.

"Oi, old man." Gajeel started, earning an elbow to the side from Levy, "Let me in the guild." He said. The master grumbled, "What?" Suddenly, Gajeel was crushed by a giant fist.

"Don't you- hic- talk to me that –hic- way, boy. Not after- hic- what you did to our- hic- guild and to L-hic- Levy." He slurred drunkenly, "Mira, get the –hic- guild stamp." He ordered.

Levy smiled at the master after he raised his fist from Gajeel, "Thank you master." She said.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

_FIN_


End file.
